Vladat
A Vladat is a species of once-extinct immortal vampire-like species formerly from the planets Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl, which were, at first, only from Ben 10 series, but now only exists on Earth in real life. They are tall, ranging from 7 to 8 feet tall, weighing 250-325 pounds, they have black bodies either consisting of greens, pinks, or purples. In nature, Vladats are arrogant, cruel and both literally and bloodthirsty, just like true vampires. They consider other creatures (especially the Ectonurites) to be inferior. To them, other creatures are only useful as slaves (either normal or, more oftenly, as ones turned into Vladats) and/or food. They have an overwhelming urge to feed on the energy of their prey. The Vladats' main source of food are Transylians, though it turns out that they can actually also feed off energy from any living being. They also eat insects and spiders, though they prefer to drink blood. In order to control slaves, Vladats create Corrupturas inside their bodies and spit them out of their mouths. They affix themselves to their victims' foreheads. Unlike being under a hypnotic trance, the victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the Vladat's commands. Unlike their ancestors from the fictional Ben 10 universe, they now have the ability to turn their victims into their own kind, in a similar fashion to true vampires. When their victims get bitten and drank Vladat's blood, they transform into Vladats, and, after transformation, have no memory of ever being a non-Vladat being, and they lost complete control over their newly-form Vladat nature, Vladat memories, etc. Using the bat-like wings under their arms, Vladats are able to fly at high speeds (though Lord Transyl seems to lack wings, he can still fly). Vladats can easily hold up their victims and even fly while carrying them. By making eye contact, Vladats can hypnotise a victim into obeying their commands. Unlike Ectonurites, Vladats are able to withstand greater amounts of light, but it will injure them over time. Though they are not as gravely affected by sunlight as Ectonurites are, massive or prolonged exposure will greatly weaken them, as well as cause their Corrupturas to disintegrate, freeing their victims from control. Vladats feed on the life-force energy of others by sucking it through their fangs. Formerly, the Transylians were their primary prey, but now they will also feed on other lifeforms such as humans and dylanusids. Vladats can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within themselves and blow away any creature close by for defense, which includes any allies or unwanted targets. Vladats can see the internal structure (for example: blood circulation) and energy of their victims. Vladats have the ability to turn into a bat-like form. Vladats can't drain the life energy of Ectonurites because they don't have life energy in the conventional sense. Vladats are vulnerable to an Ectonurite's possession powers. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Sapient Species Category:Evil Species Category:Axis of All Evil Species Category:Revived Category:Ben 10 Species Category:Vampires Category:Vampiric Alliance Members Category:Immortal Species Category:Animated Species